


Dear Sirius

by grantvire



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 20:53:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2361842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grantvire/pseuds/grantvire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Letters to Sirius Black.<br/>Hints at wolfstar</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Sirius

_Dear Sirius;_

_I miss you._

He frowned scribbling it out, too forward, it just wouldn’t work. He chewed on the end of his pen his fingers drumming on the table, he groaned deciding to write out whatever just came to him.

_Dear Sirius;_

_I love you._

He stared at it in shock, no, God no! He didn’t mean to write that, hastily he crumpled it up chucking it in the bin. He groaned, this was harder then he thought. Hesitantly he began to write again.

_Dear Sirius;_

_Please come back, it’s been hell since you… since you left,  We need you, we all need you, me more then most. Why did you leave Padfoot? You knew we were here for you, we’d of done anything for you, Harry needs his godfather Sirius and I-I need my ~~lover~~  best friend. I wish I could bring you back Sirius, I miss you so much…_

_Moony._

__

He Sighed, that was as good as he’d ever get, slowly he put it in an envelope. After what felt like years he had his shoes and coat on, he made the dreaded walk to leave the letter. Quietly he slipped in the cemetery leaving it by his grave.

“I miss you”

He choked out before turning and walking away.


End file.
